Talk:Stick Ranger Timeline
Rephrasing This has been brought up before, but IrAdz's edit prompted me to raise this issue again. For announcements here on out, should we rephrase them to make messages understandable, or should we stick to the original, official announcements that are made? Or should we have one section each? --bewnt 00:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :We should at least have also an understandable version, because often the original announcement often doesn't tell everything, which has changed. I know some guys like to have the original announcements as well, but I don't see a great benefit from this (unless you want to prove how bad ha55ii's English is). I'm not even sure if all of the anouncements are still the original ones. I thought there have been a few which nobody has saved. :If we want to keep the original announcements, my suggestion is to seperate the table with the original announcements from the rephrased understandable informations, and only place it at the end of this article. Usually a visitor is looking for a complete and linked list, which is written understandable. --Justme2 16:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :: Fair enough, I support this decision. We'll rewrite the announcements. --bewnt 01:28, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::May want to point out that shop items can only hold one compo item and the monster drop items can hold two. 14:17, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Good idea, however it would be better if we left the details of the dual compo item in the Compo item page. That way, the Version History won't be cluttered. --bewnt 14:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) "Calculation type of the defense is changed" "Calculation type of the defense is changed (Magic attack is invalid)." What do that mean? Everyone defense been changed but the magic attacks do the same amount of damage? Please explain. I still waiting for the medal item to be added but that can wait. 14:02, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. I suppose the same as you did. We have to test it, although it isn't easy to do. --Justme2 23:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Fact questioning When the game was first created, only one player got sp. Is this even proven? When I remember right, it is not. --Yonder 22:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : I thought I remembered a version where the SP was gained by the whole party leveling, but could be spent on as many or few characters as the player wanted. Jikkuryuu 23:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) SR Update Recently I saw Ha55ii posted on the comment board of SR, saying that there is a bug fix in VS mode (Adding back priest's image with new staves). Should we put this back into the version history? Ivan247 10:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) : Something similar has happend in the past. But we didn't mention it. I don't think it's that important. --Justme2 20:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Newest update question. What are the new compo items that have been added? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']]T 15:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :the LV3 Crystals. but next time better visit http://danballforums.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=update. usually the newest updates are discussed there as soon as the new update is out. --Majorlee 16:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Explanation? As a casual reader, there is something I don't understand, like the numbered weapon additions. I know that all the other weapon additions are explained, but things like "15th weapon addition" doesn't make much sense to me. Updating Change? Hey, PG2 only got 1 update this time. Maybe they're going back to the old "Update SR for two weeks straight" thing! Or they're just alternating bi weekly. Either way, good news. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:28, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I hope so. Yathimc (talk) 10:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) "Drop rate changed"? Anybody know what the "Drop rate changed" thing means? Did something in the algorithim change? Did ha55ii raise or lower the drop rates of items? What's it mean? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :It means he went and lowered the drop rate of a lot of "20%" items bosses had to 10%. If you check the Recent Activity, you'll see lots of edits to certain enemies. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually it is from 5% to 10%. The "20" and "10" are all the r values in r -1 (or 1/r) which gives 0.05 and 0.1 (5% and 10% chance). Other changes include Black and Silver Crystal 1 from GL2 has rates increased to 1/70 from 1/80. In fact all affected drop rates are increased and this only applies to some enemies in Opening Street, Grassland 1-7, Hill Country 1-3, Lake and Castle Gate. Ivan247Talk Page 03:28, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::EDIT: Ha55ii actually mentioned the increase in drop rates for "items that have too low drop rates" in the update notice posted on Comment Boards. (although the English and Chinese translations are both epic fails) Ivan247Talk Page 03:37, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh. Drops are more common then, not less common? .... I still just find inventory hacks too fun. Instant items no sweat even if you've yet to reach the stages the items are from? Option to be semi-ethical about it and only hack in what you can already reach anyway? Yeah. Just too fun to give up. Item grinding has never been my thing in any game. I take back what I said about "basically being pushed into using my inventory hacking skills" earlier though. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:45, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :.... Somewhat recently I've discovered how to hack the inventory of SR using Cheat Engine- I can get any item I want whenever I want using the hack I discovered. Before, I was thinking I'd try to continue getting items fully properly whenever recording for YouTube, but.... if ha55ii is lowering drop rates for stuff.... forget it. Guess I'll have to turn CE-reliant while playing SR from here on out. While recording I'm still going to steer clear of the health hacks I'm also capable of, but screw item grinding from here on out. Since I'm well aware this wiki isn't meant for hacking discussions I'm not going to tell how I do it, though the fact that I'm basically being pushed into using my inventory hacking skills should still get my thoughts on the lowering of the drop rates across. Sorry ha55ii- people like me don't want to experience any tests of patience. The low item drop rates and finite inventory space are my only qualms about SR. I don't even mind the insane attack power of late game enemies. There is no excuse for making people item grind in my eyes. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:29, May 17, 2014 (UTC)